The Rise of Cobra
by WDCain Man
Summary: Because of a misfire on the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch is exposed to comics and cartoons from our dimension. Watch as Lelouch liberates Area 11 as the Commander of COBRA.
1. Cobra Commander

_**A Code Geass/G.I. Joe fanfic – The Rise of Cobra  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion is not mine. It's created by Sunrise and licensed by Bandai Entertainment with characters created by Clamp. Cobra and G.I. Joe was created by Hasbro with the show produced by Sunbow and is currently owned by IDW Publishing.

What can I say? I really like Code Geass even though I felt R2 could have been handled better. The real reason I like it is because of Lelouch's sheer bad-associty. With the new G.I. Joe movie's release only weeks away I decided to do a somewhat crossover to show what if Lelouch was exposed to all the great G.I. Joe comics and cartoons. I hope you like it.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The Rise of Cobra**_

_**Part One:**_

_**Cobra Commander**_

**XXXXXXX**

Charles zi Britannia and his cohort V.V. were in front of the Sword of Akasha for its first, and hopefully last, activation. The tiny immortal removed his right hand's silk glove, revealing the Geass symbol etched into his palm, and pointed it at the space-spanning soul blade.

There was a massive rumble within the Thought Elevator as the god-killing Sword glowed right hot and stretched toward the Collective Conscience like a magnificent spear of destiny… before stopping in its place.

"It would seem that your Code will not be enough to kill God, brother." The Emperor stroked his beard, clearly perturbed that the damnable thing still existed. "We will need Marianne's contractor as well."

The pint-sized Machiavellian midget groaned. "She won't help us, no matter how much that bubbly woman cheerfully asks. The only way we're get a second Code is when Marianne fulfills her contract."

The Emperor offered a simple shrug, a gesture that was unheard of from the Royal Crown but suitable for family. "It will only be a few more years before Marianne's Geass has reached its full potential and she becomes immortal. It's not like we are running out of time. No one but we and the Directorate know what we seek to accomplish here."

"How true, Charles. It's not like this testing affected the outside world."

Oh how wrong can one megalomaniac be.

**XXXXXXX**

10 year old Lelouch vi Britannia was examining his chess board and trying to figure out how he lost to his brother Schneizel this time. Clovis and Cassius were no challenge at all, though watching Cassius have a meltdown every time he lost was always fun; and Odysseus simply couldn't remember which piece does what. Every other turn Lelouch has to correct his mistakes just so the game would continue properly.

Instead of just asking Schneizel what his first mistake was, little Lelouch was determined to figure that out on his own. He had plenty of time today. His mother was with Nunnally and Euphemia in the Aeries Villa playing in the flower garden, leaving the prince alone in his room.

He was about to receive a surprise from the effects of the Sword of Akasha's test run. Its metaphysical nature was based on complete elimination, easily twisting around space and time. Had the Emperor, Marianne, or V.V. been there, they would have understood what happened immediately. So it only came as a shock for little Lelouch when several large boxes, each twice his tiny size suddenly and quite literally popped into his room.

He gave quite a yelp and stumbled onto his butt, actual teleportation being a bit too much for the young royal. Each box was of plain cardboard and marked 'COMIC-CON 09' on the side. He stayed on the floor, cowered by their abrupt appearance and excepting some monster to leap out.

A knock came at the door. A maid. "Your highness? Is anything the matter? I heard you shout."

Coming to the realization that confessing that cardboard scared you would come off as a sign of weakness to his other siblings, and maybe madness, Lelouch arrived at denial. "No, nothing. You heard nothing. Leave me."

"Yes, your highness." The maid said dejectedly, sucking up to royalty was a good way to get promoted.

Once Lelouch was sure she was gone, he tiptoed over to the first box and opened the top. Inside were comic books, over a hundred of them. While never bothering to read them before, Lelouch had some knowledge as his older brother Bartholomew was an avid collector. He picked the first one off the top of the stack. "_G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero_ # 1 by Marvel Comics?" He opened the book and blinked at the first page. "American hero? There hasn't been an America since Britannia conquered them in the 1800s."

He moved on to the next box. More _G.I. Joe_ comics but this series looked more modern and was published by a company _Devil's Due_. The art looked fresher and more modern. The entire comic series and all the mini-series were all packaged in neat plastic and board. At the bottom were more of _G.I. Joe_ comics and a _Cobra_ and _Dreadnoks _comics by an IDW Publishing.

Feeling a mystery brewing, he opened a third box and found it to be full of DVD sets of the aforementioned series. It began with a very retro animated series created by a studio called Sunbow and more shows called _Sigma Six_ and _Resolute_ and yet another series by a company called DiC. At the bottom were many _G.I. Joe_ movies, one hand drawn, two CGI flicks named _Spy Troops_, _Valor vs Venom_, and one live action titled _The Rise of Cobra_.

Lelouch shrugged and decided to pop in disc one of the first animated series season one into his personal DVD player. He hit 'play' and sat back, experiencing the entire series from a parallel world.

**XXXXXXX**

In the following days the royal family, even the castle's staff, noticed a sharp change in the boy prince. Before, all his free time consisted of playing with his younger sisters Euphemia and Nunnally or playing chess with his brothers (the Emperor refusing to play him until he could beat Schneizel).

But now they noticed an eager look in his eyes that told he found something more exciting and enjoyable then everything else. So the days often ended with him giving either his sisters a quick peck on the forehead or shaking Schneizel's hand for another challenging game of chess.

That was the time when Lelouch was most like a child: Carefree, excited, and imaginative.

Lelouch had finally finished watching _The Rise of Cobra_ movie, the very last item of the massive collection that was transported to his room a week ago. That night Lelouch fell asleep to dreams of powerful ninjas, colorful soldiers, and the coolest set of terrorists he had ever seen. It was the greatest night's sleep of his life and one he would always look upon fondly with a sense of yearning.

The next morning he learned his family was destroyed.

**XXXXXXX**

A year later…

"Alright, Suzaku! This time you be super ninja Snake Eyes and I'll be the brilliant General Hawk! Old Man Taizo Kirihara is the terrorist we have to get pass to rescue Princess Kaguya from his boring lessons!" Lelouch cheered out to his best friend. "LET'S GO JOES!"

Suzaku groaned and ruffled his friend's hair. "You know, the only part of your life in Britannia you like talking about is this GI Joe and Cobra stuff; but I've looked it up online and can't find a single thing about it. You sure you didn't just dream this stuff up?"

Lelouch gave a sad smile. "I wish I could have brought some of it over here but I didn't want to risk leave a single booklet in the castle. It was all so brilliant and fun that I _know_ someone would have tried to mass-produce it to make the royal family even richer." The dethroned prince clinched his fists. "And I would rather see what I love _burn_ than help that bastard in charge. So I _destroyed_ it all, tossed it all into the fireplace and burnt it to ashes."

The proud son of Genbu grinned. He always liked it when his friend ranted about Britannia. That fascist country needed someone to tell the truth about how rotten it was. Suzaku only hoped that his friend would never lose that fire.

**XXXXXXX**

Obligatory invasion on August 10, A.T.B.

Obligatory oath of vengeance.

Obligatory time-leap forward.

Obligatory contract with a witch.

Obligatory Lancelot pawning Lelouch.

Obligatory family reunion with a bullet.

Obligatory Lelouch learning his Geass doesn't work twice.

Obligatory terrorists taking a train ride with a masked man.

**XXXXXXX**

Kallen was biting her lip as tightly as she was gripping the steering wheel of the makeshift model of Clovis' car. All around were hundreds of armed Britanian soldiers with armor piecing rounds and the only thing protecting her, Ougi, and the nutjob in the mask was a thin layer of shoddy junkyard steel.

With a hundred cameras and ten times as many guns on them, she applied the breaks and came to a complete stop before the Glasgow carrying the worthless traitor they came to save. The breaks triggered the incendiary device at the base of the Brittanian flag, igniting it all, revealing a new flag. This new flag was pitch black with a blood red snake baring its fangs like swords at the Empire.

In front of the viper-themed flag stood its emissary.

He wore a dark blue military uniform, fitting of a great general. The jacket was buttoned all the way to his side, leaving a large blood red snake emblem embroiled over his right breast like the serpent was his heart. A gun holster was strapped to the upper part of his left leg with a sidearm resting in it. His black gloved hands did not grip his weapon as if he knew it wasn't needed. His posture suggested total confidence despite all the crosshairs beading on him.

Then there was the mask.

A form fitting blue helmet encircled his head with a black neck-guard extending inside his jacket. The face though, his face was a mirror, perfectly reflective, it extended from inside the bullet-helmet and ended over his chin would be. All in all, the masked man looked like a mix between a madman and a military genius.

He threw out his arms in a grandiose manner and yelled out to the audience, the beast that said I at the center of the world.

"I AM COBRA COMMANDER!"

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part One…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Oh, I've started something nasty here. Something that I think is going to be a whole lot of fun.

Now for some general information about my fascination with G.I. Joe. I'll be frank. I did not like the cartoon. Hated it. Thought it was lame, poorly drawn, and pretty stupid along with the cheap toys (doges trash and flames from irate Joe fans). BUT I LIKED THE COMIC! Larry Hama made G.I. Joe cool for me when the cartoon failed to do so. I don't know if it was the ninja action or that there were several issues that ended with Cobra winning but I found it to be a great read. When Image Comics brought the comic back, I fell right back in love with it.

For a while, I was planning a CG story which would be several short fics that detailed what if someone did something differently or what if this happened instead. I had a whole lot of them. One would have been what if when Lelouch arrived in Japan with wheelchair bound Nunnally he also had to bring his blind sister Euphemia as Nunnally was only crippled, never blinded. Another would have been what if Lelouch and Nunnally were waiting for Suzaku to get out of his trial when Euphemia landed on him. The climax would have been Lelouch revealing themselves to Euphy after Suzaku saved Jeremiah, leaving the reader to wonder what would happen next. More simple ideas would have been what if one of Jeremiah's soldiers disobeyed his orders and kept firing on Zero and Suzaku in episode 4, what if Cornilia had captured Lelouch at Saitama, what if Euphemia was never at Lake Kawaguchi, or what if Lloyd and Cecile were captured at Narita. I have a whole mess of them.

This fanfic was born out of the idea that most of these two-page fics could be grouped together into one large super fanfic. My plan is for the story to last throughout R1 with each chapter focusing on another CG character's transformation into a Cobra commando. I hope everyone will enjoy it.


	2. Nemesis Enforcer

_**A Code Geass fanfic – The Rise of Cobra  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion is not mine. It's created by Sunrise and licensed by Bandai Entertainment with characters created by Clamp. Cobra and G.I. Joe was created by Hasbro with the show produced by Sunbow and is currently owned by IDW Publishing.

The animated GI Joe movie was the only part of the first cartoon series I enjoyed. In my opinion, it still trumps the crap-ass movie. I found the CGI movies to be kind of neat and found Sigma Six to be much better than the cartoon from the eighties. Resolute though was a stroke of genius and I personally would give my left nut if they made that into a series.

Jeez, a lot of people complained that the story's problem was Suzaku would immediately know who Cobra Commander was. Don't you think I already thought of that? This fic is set in the divergence category. Lots of my mini-fics (such as what if Lelouch revealed himself after rescuing Suzaku) were combined to create this story. Two of them make up the bulk of this chapter. You're know them when you see them.

My wonkiest idea had to be with Lelouch becoming the new manager of Dethklok and using the infinite resources of Mordehouse and the blind fanaticism of the Klocateers to take down Britannia. What a crazy horse that one would have become. But take heart as Dethklok won't appear in this story (there, there; don't cry) but I wouldn't mind having a new version of _Cobra the Musical_ appearing but nothing more.

So I hope all of you will enjoy this and leave me many pleasant reviews.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The Rise of Cobra**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**Nemesis Enforcer**_

**XXXXXXX**

He threw out his arms in a grandiose manner and yelled out to the audience: The beast that said I at the center of the world. "I AM COBRA COMMANDER!"

Suzaku leapt to his feet as if he was touched with a livewire, memories of all the stories Lelouch told him coming back full-force. "Cobra Com-?!" The voltage from his prisoner-collar cut off anymore he would have said has he threw his head back to scream.

The masked man threw out his fist in righteous indignation. "Torturing an innocent into silence, what cruel criminals Britannia produces!"

Jeremiah grinned, finding this man more and more amusing. "Well now _Commander_, where do you get off calling this murdering bastard innocent?"

"I know he is innocent!" Cobra Commander continued. "The man who killed Clovis was… MYSELF!" There was a chorus of startled gasps and screams from the immense onlooking crowd below.

Jeremiah's face, though, was red with anger and embarrassment. All the publicity he made to drum up support for abolishing the Honorary Britainnian system was now down the toilet. The next day he would be the biggest joke in the morning editions. All because of this masked murderer! "Take off your mask! Now!"

Cobra Commander raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Immediately the walls of his junkyard car fell away to reveal the container he found the witch in. "Are you certain you wish to shoot? Do think of the consequences."

All the Purists gasped at the sight of the poison gas container the Shinjuku resistance stole from Clovis' weapons lab. With this, Cobra Commander had taken the thousands in the crowd hostage. Jeremiah, now terrified at the loss of control, did the only thing he could and pulled out his firearm to aimed at his opponent's heart.

However that only seemed to amuse the masked terrorist. "Please, do go right ahead and shoot. At this short range you can't possibly miss."

His shaking growing worst by the second, Jeremiah felt a bead of sweat going down his face. "What is it you want?"

"I wish to trade," said the masked viper. "This capsule for Suzaku Kururugi."

Now Jeremiah was ready to tear out his own hair. At first he figured Clovis' assassination was a covert op by SIS. Penning it on the Eleven who would have been called the Savior of Shinjuku would have been a great P.R. move for the Purist Faction. Not for one second did he believe the real killer would come out and confess on global television. With his reputation on the line, there was still one thing he could do to salvage this fiasco. "Why bother with a trade when I can execute you where you stand?"

"Are you certain you want to do that?" he asked, an evil twist on his lips. "If you shot then the entire world will know the truth about you, **Nemesis Enforcer**, and the crisis at Cobra-La!"

That proclamation was more then enough to throw the Britannians into confusion over Major Gottwald's queer codename and where in the world Cobra-La was.

This was what Lelouch was counting on. Taking advantage of their momentary lapse, he tapped his heel twice on the roof of the cab, signaling the redhead in the sexy chauffeur's outfit to move the vehicle forward. Once he was near the platform by a few yards, he initiated the final part of his plan.

"If I die it will all go public! Now if you want your secret kept then I suggest that," a tiny panel in his mask over his left eye slid open to allow Lelouch direct eye contact with Jeremiah, "you release Suzaku Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us go!"

The effect was immediate. The Major's face went blank with a glazed, almost drugged, look in his eyes. "Very well." He turned to face his subordinates. "Release the prisoner! No one is to interfere!"

Suzaku was thrown onto the junkyard vehicle and into Lelouch's waiting arms. The shock-collar was going full force as the now freed prisoner kept trying to tell his friend to stop this nonsense before anyone got hurt.

"Well then," Cobra Commander held up a small detonator "until next time." With that he pressed the trigger button causing the large container to release copius amounts of 'poison' gas, plunging the crowd into mass panic. In the bedlam the Commander and Kallen forcibly led Suzaku off the bridge.

One of the Purist's Sutherlands attempted to shot them but its rifle was knocked away by Jeremiah's own who immediately ordered all his troops to let them go.

However, one of those pilots would not obey orders. Perhaps it was because that in the original timeline Lelouch's masked identity was unarmed while his new one sported a gun. Maybe it was that he felt his national pride insulted when his country's flag was burned away to reveal the Cobra flag instead of an empty background. Another possibility was that he was a _deeply_ religious man who always remembered the bible lesson to beware the serpent. Or maybe he was just plain scared of snakes.

Whatever it was, it began the second change.

His Sutherland opened fire on the escapees. Jeremiah used his Frame to take the shots, miraculously surviving the short burst fire. "Sergeant Katzenberg! I ordered you to stand down and let them go!"

"I refuse, _Nemesis Enforcer_!" Katzenberg dished out over his intercom. "Sergeant Sorsei, Sergeant Nu! I'll keep him busy; go after them!"

"No! They must escape!" The Geass reached its maximum effect of the order: _Do everything in your power to let us go!_ With all restraint gone, Jeremiah turned his Sutherland's rifle on his own men. Katzenberg died instantly as his Knightmare exploded from Jeremiah's full-auto fire. The flaming metal went flying into the crowd, launching the massive mob into a frenzied stampede.

Obeying the ultimate command to its final conclusion, Jeremiah drove his Sutherland off the Bridge. And, to the sheer horror of the already panicked crowds and one grinning reporter with a TV camera, fired on the bridge's support beams. Bringing down a huge segment on the still panicking pedestrians, killing over forty civilians and dozens of soldiers assigned to crowd control.

Now realizing that his disobedient troops would still go after them, Jeremiah headed out to provide additional security. His far-range scanners showed the escapees landing safely on a net fired by a utility Frame followed by them getting on a train cart heading further away. Switching his IFF frequency off to prevent being followed, he drove at full speed. He must help them escape with all of his power.

He doggedly followed the train but unfortunately realized that his Sutherland was not up for the trip due to the black smoke venting out of the engine. Katzenberg's shots had done just enough damage that now the Frame starting to give out. He set the Sutherland to full speed to synch up with the train's caboose.

Entering a delayed command to sharply veer left in twenty seconds, Jeremiah exited through the back-hatch and with two quick hops landed right on the caboose's roof just as his now flaming Frame followed the command and head straight left on auto-pilot.

For the reminder of the train-ride he sat on the roof Indian style, ready at a moment's notice to spring into action. Far behind him dozens of helicopters' spotlights shined on the yellow gas cloud diluting over the now leveled bridge. Every type of Frame from Sutherlands to Gloucesters was combing the surrounding area instead of heading towards the ghetto.

The small train came to a sudden stop for the passengers to disembark into an old abandoned theatre on the edge of the ghetto. A group of Elevens ran out of the decrepit building to welcome them for the successful rescue. Kururugi was struggling against the electric shocks as he kept trying to yell something while shooting Cobra Commander dirty looks. A Britannian redhead followed them, eyeing the masked man with an intense look of star-struck awe and, possibly, adoration.

They had avoided the Britannian army and reached safety. It had taken all of the Major's skill and influence for it to happen but he had done it so now—

Jeremiah blinked. Where was he? A ghetto? He should still be on the bridge and - why was he on a train? Wait, Cobra Commander and Kururugi are entering the old theatre! How did they get here? _'Something happened, something very wrong has happened.'_

He pulled out his radio to bring reinforcements when he caught a message transceiving. _"Still no trace of Gottwald. It looks like he escaped with Cobra Commander."_

_"New orders from on up: Gottwald and Kururugi are to be apprehended and Cobra Commander shot on sight. Repeat: Apprehend Gottwald and Kururugi and terminate Cobra Commander."_

_"Fa-fatalities from Major Gottwald's assault are approaching over forty civilians."_ He recognized the shaky voice as Villetta Nu's.

_"DON'T CALL HIM MAJOR!"_ Kewell Soresi screamed over the channel. _"He killed Katzenberg and all those bystanders! JUST TO HELP THAT MURDERER ESCAPE! Shoot him on sight!"_

Jeremiah numbly dropped his radio. He… he went on a rampage and killed Katzenberg? Murdered civilians? All just to help them escape?

Something was not right, no not at all. Hundreds of thoughts were rushing through his head over his actions and his career. He briefly thought of killing himself to spare the subsequent investigation or just head back and throw himself at the mercy of the court. Yet both were guaranteed death sentences.

The Commander. That's it. Capture the Commander and tell the brass it was all some black Op to capture Prince Clovis' real killer and regain the poison gas the terrorists stole. Maybe, just maybe, the higher-ups will believe him.

With all the rebels inside, Jeremiah leapt off the train cart and dashed inside. The Numbers were all congratulating themselves except for one noisy one who kept mouthing off that it was just luck. The redheaded race traitor had a goofy love struck expression, completely oblivious to all the hooting and hollering the dirt monkeys were making.

It was almost embarrassing how easily Jeremiah snuck by them. Their little win made them so complacent that they never noticed him sneak pass them. Duck and cover behind a pillar here and crouch behind some rabble there was all it took. The ease it took infuriated Jeremiah as his squad lost to them at Shinjuku.

Finally he sneaked into an isolated amphitheatre where the Commander was being yelled at by Kururugi.

"How could you!" he yelled at the mask man. "Major Gottwald killed people, _civilians_, covering your escape! WHAT, WERE, YOU, THINKING?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?!" No longer the cool confident leader from before, he screamed at the son of Genbu like they were equals. "Don't you get it?! They were going to kill you, Suzaku!"

"STILL THAT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT!" Suzaku was practically in tears. "Don't you get it! People aren't chess pawns just for you to sacrifice!"

"SO YOU WANTED TO DIE! IS THAT IT? YOU WANT TO DIE!"

Suzaku pulled his hair, his knees badly shaking like he was on the verge on a nervous breakdown. "…you can't do this… you're suppose to be better…" he whispered before he buckled and fell to his knees.

"Suzaku…" Cobra Commander whispered, so much sadness in his voice as he looked down at his broken friend.

And they were friends, this much was obvious to Jeremiah. With his attention focused on the Honorary Britannian, the Major dashed out of hiding. He grabbed the startled masked man in a one-arm choke hold with a gun pointed at his head.

"No!" The Commander screamed and made a pathetic attempt to break out; but considering his pathetic level of strength was only suited to open a book, he made zero progress. "LET ME GO!"

"I don't think so, _Cobra Commander_," Jeremiah chuckled with a sadistic cheer as he cocked back the gun. "You're my explanation to Central." His evil smile vanished as he glanced at Suzaku. "Kururugi! I would shoot you too but I'll need you as a witness."

"NO!" Suzaku leapt back to his feet with an absolutely panic expression. "You can't do it! You don't need to shoot him!"

"Damn straight I can!" he pressed the barrel right against the helmet. "He killed Prince Clovis!"

"But you can't kill him!" Suzaku pleaded, looking back and forth between Jeremiah and his best friend. He would hate him for this but at least he would stay alive. "He's a prince! He's Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

Jeremiah froze right on the spot. "No. No no no nonononon." He started gripping at the blue helmet in a mad effort to rip off the reflective visor. "GET OFF!" With the strength of desperate rage he tore away the facemask. He violently twisted him around to meet his face and study it like an art curator would examine a possible fake.

His eyes, the same as Empress Marianne.

His face, a mirror for a young Charles zi Britannia.

His posture, the greatest strength or royalty.

It _was_ him!

Jeremiah fell to his knees in grateful servitude. "My prince…. You've finally returned…" He lifted his bowed head and tears, actual tears, were in his eyes.

The unmasked Lelouch wiped away his tears. "Jeremiah Gottwald… why do you cry?"

"You are found, my prince… you are found…" the tears wouldn't stop as Jeremiah wept in sheer happiness. "My prince, I proudly served in your mother's personal guard when she was struck down. I loved her. I swear on her name that my life, my obedience, is yours. I swear to you, my lord, that I will never fail you as I failed your mother."

There was a long pause for Lelouch to absorb what the delirious happy soldier said. Finally he stroked in hair in a gentle manner that Suzaku only saw him act with Nunnally. "Does your obedience serve only me via my royal blood or does it extend to all of Britannia?"

"Only you, milord! My sword is yours and yours alone!" Jeremiah proclaimed, staring straight into his master's eyes.

"Would you follow me on a road built from the bones of Britannians? Would you gladly strike them down so their bodies would be made into the mortar from which I will build my kingdom?"

"I swear it!" Jeremiah said without a second's hesitation.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow as a strange smile slid on his lips as he beckoned by the cold black leather of his glove. "Then rise, my knight. Rise, **Nemesis Enforcer**!"

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" Jeremiah yelled, his oath echoing throughout the amphitheatre, and leapt to his feet, eager to serve, eager to slaughter in his name.

Suzaku stood speechless through the mad drama that preformed before him. Lelouch was going to kill more?! He brought a hardliner like Major Gottwald to his insane army. "NO! This isn't happening! It CAN'T be happening!"

The two madmen took notice of him. Lelouch, nay - Cobra Commander stepped forward with his black gloved hand extended. "Join me, Suzaku! Join Cobra!"

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part Two…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

I originally planned to include Suzaku's fate but I think I'll save that one for the next chapter. I hope no one will commit suicide over this decision.

I reread the novelization of _Revenge of the Sith_ several times to get Jeremiah's 'conversion' just right. I can now take him either one of two ways. I can have him serve Lelouch by his side as his chief henchman/bodyguard or I can have Lelouch send him back to Britannia to have an insider. I'm still not sure. Any suggestions?

Also, I've made a list of who every character will become except for the twins Tomax and Xamot. Are there _any_ sets of twins in any CG media? I don't care if it was in the original manga, spinoff manga, TV show, radio show, or even the novels. I need a set of twins and I don't want to create some OCs. Heck, I don't even care if it's the right gender! I need help here, people! What do you got?

Since this will be most likely my last update for 2009, I'm going to list my favorites of the year.

Favorite new game: _Persona 4_. It's dark, it's brilliant, and I can't wait for the next one.  
Favorite new comic: _Empowered_. Found vol. 1 in the $1 bin and fell in love on the first read.  
Favorite new anime: _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. A birthday gift I'll always treasure.  
Favorite new novel: Tim O'Brien's _The Things They Carried_. I thank my teacher for assigning it.  
Favorite new TV show: _The Big Bang Theory_. I have not laughed so hard since _Seinfeld_. Watch it!  
Favorite new music group: _Coldplay_. I have never heard such wonders except for Freddie Mercury Jr.  
Favorite new movie: _Monsters vs. Aliens_. Hurry up with that TV show, DreamWorks. This I Command!

So there you have my favorites of 2009. I hope all of you will check out these marvelous forms of entertainment! Enjoy!

As always, read and review, my loyal readers!

Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. The Death of Suzaku

_**A Code Geass fanfic – The Rise of Cobra  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion is not mine. It's created by Sunrise and licensed by Bandai Entertainment with characters created by Clamp. Cobra and G.I. Joe was created by Hasbro with the show produced by Sunbow and is currently owned by IDW Publishing.

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. It took me eight months to write chapter three of _Street Fighter Neo – Director's Cut_. I'm so proud of that story; it's my first ever novelization of a game and I think it's a pretty good first try. I hope you all will check it out and see the fruit of my labors. I **love** _Rival Schools_ and I'm so happy Capcom is bringing back the team-up attacks for _Street Fighter vs. Tekken_. Here's hoping that other elements of that series makes it into other Capcom games.

I was having some trouble with this chapter. It's tough because trying to transform a CG character into a Cobra trooper per chapter while keeping up with the flow of the original story is a bit tougher than I originally thought. I want to get this story and that means I have to get my plot elements out there before I following my own take on the show's cannon. That's why there will be no Cobra reveal this chapter but there will be one in part four. I'll try and make this one as enjoyable as possible.

Also, big thanks for DarkFusion for his info about Castor and Pollox as my Tomax and Xamot. I was almost ready to use Kiwi and his sister. You have my thanks, dude! Big time props for you! I hope you and every other reader will enjoy this!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The Rise of Cobra**_

_**Part Three:**_

_**The Death of Suzaku**_

**XXXXXXX**

Suzaku stood speechless through the mad drama that preformed before him. Lelouch was going to kill more?! He brought a hardliner like Major Gottwald to his insane army. "NO! This isn't happening! It CAN'T be happening!"

The two madmen took notice of him. Lelouch, nay - Cobra Commander stepped forward with his black gloved hand extended. "Join me, Suzaku! Join Cobra!"

"NO!"

Lelouch blinked, taken off guard and looking dumbfounded. It was a stretch of seconds before he opened his mouth to ask "…what?"

"I. Won't. Join. Cobra." Suzaku stressed every syllable, trying to force the words down his old friend's throat so he could swallow the common sense. "This? This killing, it isn't necessary. Understand it? What you're doing isn't important. It couldn't be more the opposite. It's a waste."

"A waste?!" Lelouch snapped indigently. "What's happened to Japan is a not waste! Your people are slaves! Their customs are illegal! You have to teach your family English as a second language or face punishment! If any 'Eleven' gives their surname first, they get jail time! THIS IS NOT A WASTE! MY MOTHER'S MURDER WAS NOT A WASTE!"

"Lady Marianne…" Mangrove whispered, emotions rushing through him. "An angel that walked the earth. We were blessed by her grace." He actually had to wipe away some tears "Who could be so evil as to take her away?"

"Someone high up," Lelouch answered. "Only someone in Brittainia's highest circles, such as Cornelia or Schneizel, could have worked Pendragon's security and escaped unnoticed. Don't you see, Suzaku? Brittainia is rotten to its core! A cancer that needs to be removed before it kills and consumes all the good in the world!"

"KILLING'S WRONG! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT! THE MAJOR KILLED PEOPLE! INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Mangrove blinked at Suzaku's proclamation and looked over to his newfound commander. "My Lord? Exactly how did that happen? It's quite queer but I have no recollection."

"I'll explain that later." Lelouch brushed off the question to focus on the very real problem facing him. "Now Suzaku, what I'm trying to do here is noble and right. I know I can free Japan if you're with me. I can accomplish anything with you helping me. We're the finest team. Now, as my friend, help me destroy Brittainia and avenge my mother's death."

Suzaku nearly pulled his hair out. "How, how, how do I get this through to you? You. Can't. Keep. Killing! If you do you won't be _you_ anymore! You won't be my best friend and you **won't** be the kind person Nunnally thought you were!"

"IT'S ALL FOR-!" Lelouch screamed, and he would have kept screaming except Jeremiah grabbed his shoulder.

"…your highness… the other Elevens outside… they will hear you unless you quiet down and I doubt they'll accept a Brittainian Prince as their leader… so for your safety please be quiet…"

Lelouch nodded, swallowing the torrent Suzaku was stirring up. "Thank you, Jeremiah. And I'm an ex-prince. Father disowned me when I was exiled."

"Exiled?" Jeremiah blinked. "But you and the princess were sent here to help facilitate the Sakuradite negotiations."

"A pack of lies," Lelouch hissed, before looking back at his old friend. "Don't you see, Suzaku? That is all Brittainia is: A pack of lies. The truth is in revolution! This will make a wonderful world Nunnally would enjoy!"

"Nunnally wouldn't want that!"

"Yes. She. Does." Lelouch hissed, full of venom at Suzaku for thinking he knew his sister better than he did. "I **will** make a world so peaceful and happy she will _finally_ see!"

Jeremiah and Suzaku both gasped for air. "She's still alive?" they said together.

"Yes! And she wants the world to be a better place! Don't you see Suzaku?! We _have_ to make her happy!"

Suzaku was almost to tears. "Nunnally would never want that! She's so kind, so gentle, all she would want is for you to be there! Oh god, Lelouch… don't do this. For her sake… please stop this."

"For her sake… I won't." Lelouch spoke coldly.

"You'll put her in danger," Suzaku mewed quietly, afraid anything louder would be too pathetic. "She'll die if you don't stop… you know she's not meant to live in danger."

"She is comfortable, but troubled." Lelouch stated hatefully. "Even with the kindness the Ashfords have given us, she still only wants everyone else to be happy."

This gave Suzaku pause while he processed the info. "You and Nunnally have been staying with the Ashfords all this time. She's still there now, isn't she? That's where you've been hiding her."

"What. Of. It?" Lelouch boomed, an eerily rendition of his father.

Suzaku wiped away his tears on his sleeve and stared sadly, even tragically, at his old friend because there was no way they would remain friends once he said this.

"Lelouch… if you don't stop this right now," Suzaku warned quietly, so much hurt in him, "I will tell Brittainian authorities where Nunnally is. In ten minutes, they will have her on a jet back to Pendragon and back to your father. You would never see her again because he would keep you away just out of spite. I will do this, I swear it, unless you stop your killing and go back to the Ashfords to be a regular student."

Lelouch shut up on the spot, completely frozen with fear. Never, never had he thought, or even believed, Suzaku could actually scare him like this. But he was serious. Suzaku was willing to take away his reason détente to save lives that aren't worth saving. "…you can't be serious."

Suzaku glared, cold fire in his eyes and looked as cool and confident like a leader should. "You know I am! I love Nunnally as much as you and I _won't_ let her live in another war torn country no matter _who_ starts it! Unless you love Nunnally enough to stop, you don't deserve her!"

Lelouch went so feral that both Suzaku and Jeremiah thought he was about to leap like a beast and claw the Asian. But just as fast as it happened, Lelouch's face smoothed into solid ice. There was a long pause as he stared into Suzaku's soul, actually hating him more than his own father. "…god damn you."

Because that man never once loved him.

The Emperor could never making Lelouch feel as appreciated as Suzaku could. Out of all the cruel manipulative nobility and cold unfeeling Japanese ruling caste, only Suzaku treated him like a real person. Lelouch never felt more special unless he was with Nunnally.

But Suzaku would take that away from him to keep the world terrible. This was the moment when Lelouch realized how dangerous his best friend was. He was not so because of his immense fighting skills or his unbreakable determination. No, he was dangerous because he would not compromise.

Not even in the face of Armageddon.

That was why this was necessary.

Jeremiah bore witness to Geass as the power flashed in Lelouch's eye. His voice rang out like that of a God's. So great was it that even Kururugi crumbled, collapsing to the floor.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part Three…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Sorry for the delay. I was so busy writing chapter three of _SFN:DC_ and _MSMS_ that I didn't make time for my short fics like this and _The Boy From Krypton_. This was a mistake on my part. So I'm going to try and update my little fics more often. After all, it shouldn't take that long to write 4-5 pages.

Also, I was asked a while ago if Lelouch still uses his regular Zero voice while disguised as Cobra Commander. The answer is no. While wearing the Cobra mask, he sounds just like the Commander in the awesome _G.I. Joe Resolute_. There is a reason for this that will be revealed later.

Now, regarding Lelouch geassing Suzaku. Regarding Suzaku's character in R1, if Lelouch revealed to him that he was Zero I can't imagine any other way it would have turned out than the way I presented it. Suzaku _hated_ violence back then and would be appalled that his best friend murdered his brother especially because it was to stop the violence. Suzaku would have pleaded with him to stop and there was no way Lelouch could be talked down. I see it perfectly in Suzaku's fragile mental state would threaten to take away Nunnally unless he would stop just to protect her. To me, it all works.

I hope I still have readers after this so please review.


	4. Storm Shadow

_**A Code Geass fanfic – The Rise of Cobra  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

Disclaimer: Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion is not mine. It's created by Sunrise and licensed by Bandai Entertainment with characters created by Clamp. Cobra and G.I. Joe was created by Hasbro with the show produced by Sunbow and is currently owned by IDW Publishing.

Happy New Year! WDCain here. I was trying to finish my Castlevania story but it's turning to be a lot longer than I'd though. So I'm doing just a small update for this because I saw the trailer for the upcoming _G.I. Joe_ movie and it looks great. I'm honest when I say that I think it'll be a lot better than _Rise of Cobra_. I'm really looking forward to it. Maybe if it does well _G.I. Joe: Renegade_ will get a second season. I really enjoy that cartoon and I hope that it'll make it. Now, enjoy the story.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The Rise of Cobra**_

_**Part Four:**_

_**Storm Shadow**_

**XXXXXXX**

Jeremiah bore witness to Geass as the power flashed in Lelouch's eye. His voice rang out like that of a God's. So great was it that even Kururugi crumbled, collapsing to the floor.

Suzaku hurled into a ball crying; refusing, struggling, even pleading not to obey. He fought to his last breath, showing the strength that once made Japan so fearless. His was the strength of the samurai, the embodiment of the warrior.

But Geass was beyond the comprehension of man. It was nothing like he had ever seen before or imagined. This power was beyond his wildest dreams. Finally, like the weary warrior who could not stop the tides, Suzaku submitted and passed out weak and exhausted on the cold ground.

Lelouch stood stock still for a moment before turning to his Enforcer. Now, Jeremiah Mangrove Gottwald was by no means a sheltered man. In his life, he had seen plenty of violent, a lot of it he caused; but the sight of his prince's crying eyes and self-hatred made him freeze to his core.

He looked so vulnerable standing above Kururugi, as if he was left all alone. This was when Jeremiah begun to realize how harsh his lord's life was. Cut off from his family, banished to a strange land, and now he had somehow lost his friend.

His prince looked ready to break.

And as his knight it was Jeremiah's responsibility to protect him from every threat, even himself. "My lord, you must compose yourself. There are a dozen terrorists outside that will kill you if they learn your nationality. You must gather your wits or your life will be endangered."

The shaking boy breathed harshly and nodded. It was horrible, this pain that gutted his heart, but his knight was right. His safety and wellbeing was tied to his composure. "Thank you, Jeremiah. I will… deal _with Suzaku later_." There was a tremor in his voice that he swallowed to keep from vomiting. He had to strengthen his mind for this to work. "I had planned to slip away and take off my costume and head home with my frien," he stopped himself "with Suzaku staying with one of the terrorists. That won't, that will not work now. We will need to take Suzaku with us. Even with the effects of my Geass in place I'm not one-hundred percent certain how he'll behave."

Jeremiah stood to attention. "My liege, shall I run a diversion? I can definitely buy you the time to escape with Kururugi."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, no. I'm not losing you, Jeremiah. I finally recruited the one decent Britainnian to my side and I'm not throwing him away." He looked down at Suzaku and trembled. "I've already lost too much tonight."

He looked so sad. Jeremiah had never seen any of the royalty so despondent. In the grand hall of Pendragon or in public gatherings, they were always the very picture of pose and dignity. But here in the shadows of the condemned derelict theatre the mask was gone. Seeing his prince so distraught only strengthened Jeremiah's resolve to protect him from all his enemies, even himself.

"My lord, are there none others you rely upon? No other ally in Cobra? Is there anyone who can simply drive here to pick Kururugi and me up?"

Lelouch made a pained expression. "I didn't want her involve. She's served us for so long and Nunnally cares for her."

"A loyal retainer? Had another of Lady Marianne's faithful followers shepard you, my liege?"

His questions knocked some sense into Lelouch. The look on his face was a mix of anger and disappointment all directed at himself. "Of course, why didn't I think of that…" He pulled his cellphone and dialed a number. "Sayoko? It's Lelouch, don't talk; yes, I know Nunnally's worried but listen-"

Jeremiah grimaced as his lord begun his instructions to the woman. "Oh great, another miserable Eleven." It seemed his prince had developing a nasty habit of having filth do his tasks. He would grin and bear though, it was his lot in life.

"Yes, yes; by the old rundown theatre in the ghetto. Bring your mini-van to the rear entrance; come quickly but don't draw attention to yourself." Lelouch paused to look confuse. "I appreciate you reassuring me but what do you mean you _know how this is done_? Wait, never mind; answer that question later. Make haste, Sayoko." He switched off his cell. "I hope I won't come to regret this."

"Sire, forgive my impetuous but you will need to rely only on me for your most important tasks."

"It's not that, Jeremiah. Sayoko has served me and Nunnally faithfully ever since we came to the Ashfords. My sister cares for her so much." The revolutionary grew pale. "She'll hate me if Sayoko gets hurt."

Jeremiah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If she is that important to Lady Nunnally then I will keep my eye on her."

The color returned to Lelouch's face. "Thank you, Jeremiah. You will be a grand asset in my cause. Now I need you to watch Suzaku while I disperse my ragtag team of terrorists. Keep on guard as I don't know how his Geass will unfold once he's awake."

Wearing his reflective bullet helmet, Lelouch gazed at Suzaku before forcing himself to break away to give orders to the others. Jeremiah was amazed how much his Prince cared for this Eleven dog. It seemed he was a Numbers sympathizer; and it was not his place to reprimand him for it as much as he wanted to.

Left alone with the sleeping Suzaku gave Jeremiah time to contemplate his new life. Before he was a proud major in the Britainnian Knightmare Corps and now he was the elite amongst the drivel the Number slums produced. He once rubbed elbows with the nobles and men of proper breeding and now stood shoulder to shoulder with trash just a step above animals.

He was an outlaw now. He murdered one of his subordinates and dozens of civilians. Jeremiah had soiled his good name through the mysterious power that his liege had, the same power that was used to break Kururugi. It did not change anything, though. For Lady Marianne and justice in her name, he would fight the world for his Prince.

"It's done. I've order the others into hiding until they hear from me again." Cobra Commander returned to his Enforcer and the sleeping Suzaku. "So we are in no danger. All that remains is to wait for Sayoko's arrival."

"Please wait no longer, master Lelouch." A woman spoke, appearing out of nowhere right behind the costumed leader.

Jeremiah instantly moved to subdue her. He had fifteen years of combat experience and advance unarmed combat training from the finest instructors in Britainnia. He was larger, stronger, and most certainly faster; and he was moving in to take her down.

He promptly found himself on his back with a dislocated leg and the woman's heel at his throat before he could blink.

She bowed politely to Cobra Commander, still a step away from crushing Gottwald's windpipe. "I am here as summed, master Lelouch, to aid you in protecting Mr. Gottwald and your old friend."

Cobra Commander stumbled over her natural piety and nonchalant attitude of his getup even as she was dressed in a strange outfit. It was all skin tight. Her slim torso and leggings were white while the arms and well toned waist were pink. There was a disturbing large cap on her head and a massive yellow scarf that concealed her face. "Sayoko, how…" he mumbled, stunned that his maid could sneak into his makeshift base and the small detachment of terrorists and a fully trained soldier, especially in that garish outfit.

"Did I know of your identity as Cobra Commander? I am much more than I appear." She removed her heel from Jeremiah's throat (but not before fixing him with a death glare if he tried to attack her) and dropped to her knees. "I am Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of ninjutsu, and I am at your service."

"How…" he begun before she answered.

"On the day of the Shinjuku Massacre, Lady Nunnally was distraught when she heard of your panicked call to Miss Fenette and asked me to look for you." Lelouch promptly shook when he heard that he upsetted Nunnally. "I watched you from afar as you commanded the Shinjuku Resistance against Prince Clovis. After the White Knightmare decimated your forces, I took it upon myself to enter the Command Cruiser before you arrived to remove all personal so as not the hamper your fated appointment with Area 11's former Governor." That explained where all of his brother's aids and guards went to. "Hidden among the shadows of Prince Clovis' command center, I witnessed you executing the Governor after using an ability that no human alive possesses."

The other shoe just dropped. Sayoko knew all his secrets and for the first time Lelouch feared his maid for her deadly ninja skills. He couldn't use Geass on her again and she disabled Jeremiah effortlessly. He was completely helpless before her.

"And now?" he asked. "What do you want, Sayoko?"

"To offer you my kunai and my skills in anyway you see fit, master Lelouch," answered the ninja maid.

"Why?"

Sayoko smiled and looked up to him. "I have watched over Lady Nunnally and you for several years now, enough time for me to learn of your lineage, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia." Beneath the mask, Lelouch returned to being as pale as a ghost. "I have watched you as you matured from a young boy to a man of courage and strength. I have seen you ask your sister what she wanted most and admired you as you strive to give her the peaceful world she asked for. It is a grand and noble goal, one that I wish to see come true." She placed her ninja dagger on the ground before his feet. "All I ask is to obey you as you work towards Lady Nunnally's peaceful world."

Lelouch smiled as he beckoned her with the charismatic tone of Cobra Commander. "Than arise my ninja, arise **Storm Shadow**!"

Sayoko did so, offering him a bow. "I live to serve, Cobra Commander." She even offered the still downed Jeremiah a tender smile.

And Jeremiah's response from being thoroughly humiliated and owned in front of his lord by a lowly Eleven?

_'What a woman!'_

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End Part Four…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Hoped you liked it.

Since this will be my last update for 2011, I'm going to list my favorites of the year.

Favorite new game: Without a doubt the best game I've played this year was _Xenogears_. I just had an absolute blast with that game. I might actually call it my favorite RPG if it weren't for the hacked fast-job on the second disc. I got it for my birthday and it was fantastic. Heck, I went out to my local Gamestop and bought all three of the _Xenosaga_ games. The fact that Square Enix is bringing _Xenoblade Chronicles_ to the US is totally boss!

Favorite new comic: _Common Grounds_. I was checking out tvtropes when I came across the 'Let's You and Him Fight' article and read how this comic brutally deconstructs it. I bought a copy off of ebay and found all 6 issues to be very enjoyable. Check it out, it has my recommendation. A close second though would be DC's _Animal Man_ comic. Seriously, it's the cream of the crop from DC's reboot.

Favorite new cartoon: _Phineus & Ferb_. I never watched it until the 'Across the 2ed Dimension' movie and now I can't get enough of it.

Favorite new anime: The _El Hazard_ OVAs. I got a great deal off of eBay and found the first two DVDs to be such a delight! It really harkens back to how amazing anime was when they first started dubbing it. It made me feel young just watching it.

Favorite new novel: Drew Karpyshyn's _The Old Republic_ novels are fantastic! I guess shouldn't be surprise as KOTOR was my favorite X-Box game and he was one of the main writers.

Favorite new TV show: _The Playboy Club_. Alas, it tragically only lasted three episodes but it was great.

Favorite new musician: _Undead Hollywood_. I've gotten hooked on their music after watching that great _Street Fighter x Tekken_ trailer. It's just great hard rock.

Favorite new movie: _The Great Escape_. I found the DVD at my library and was astonished. It's an epic movie that I hope everyone watches.

Those are my favorites for 2011. I hope everyone had a nice year and hope more that the next one will be even better!

Happy New Year to one and all!


End file.
